ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars: Episode IX
The film is set fourteen years after Star Wars: The Last Jedi. Plot Streaming through hyper space, Finn, Rose, R2-D2, C-3PO and Chewbacca are on their way to Han’s home world of Corellia to attend Leia’s funeral. After securing a docking bay for the Millennium Falcon, the group exits the Falcon and hires a transport to take them to Leia’s residence. There are hundreds of people at the Organa’s abode. Suddenly, dark side users attack the proceedings. A dramatic fire fight envelopes the Organa home. Finn and Company duck for cover. R2-D2 and C-3PO get separated from the rest of their group. The roof of the Organa building explodes open. A dark side user star ship floats above the Organa building. R2-D2 and C-3PO are pulled up into the sky and into the cargo hold of the star ship. Finn, Rose and Chewie watch as the star ship leaves with the droids in its belly. Finn tries to figure out why the dark side user would want the droids. They seem to have no real value (except sentimental worth) or so Finn thinks. Rey, Temiri Blagg and Oniho Zaya are on Grentarik, the home world of Yoda the Whill, looking for information about the dark side of the Force. The three Jedi locate Yoda’s old dwelling and begin to search through Yoda’s belongings. They are looking for clues as to where they can find definitive information on how to destroy the dark side. Oniho finds a piece a data pad that gives details that at the central Whill library, the three can find out where several ancient Sith holocrons may be hidden. The clones of Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker are now fully mature which were made by the Kaminoans and ordered by the Supreme leader himself. The dark side users who are revealed to be the Knights of Ren are training the Vader and Luke clone in the art of light-saber combat. The Vader clone is wearing the iconic black mask and armor while the Luke clone is dressed all in black. The new Supreme leader, Kylo Ren, watches as the clones train against each other with non-lethal light sabers. On Coruscant, Poe Dameron sits with the Rebel Council discussing the new threat. All resources are being used by Republic spies to find the location of the dark side user’s secret base which they believe is the Knights of Ren headquarters. Finn sends a message to Rey telling Rey that the droids have been captured by the Knights of Ren. Rey informs Finn that they will all meet up at Coruscant shortly. Rey, Temiri and Oniho leave Yoda’s dwelling and use a land speeder to travel to the central Whill library. At this library, Rey finds data that gives a place where the ancient Sith holocrons may be hidden. Some Sith holocrons are supposed to be located in the lower levels of Briskus, an exotic planet on the other side of the galaxy. Rey and Company leave the library. While walking to their star ship, the three Jedi are attacked by Rinkies, creatures that look like giant rats. After a few minutes, all the Rinkies are destroyed. The three Jedi resume their walk to their star ship. They enter the star ship and enter the coordinates for Briskus. Their star ship leaves the orbit of Grentarik and enters hyper space. Meanwhile, Poe Dameron and Lando Calrissian visit the Republic weapons development offices. Poe is shown a new weapon called the black hole devastator. This weapon can be used to artificially create a black hole. The military applications of this weapon are stunning. Entire star systems can now be destroyed with immense ease. Finn, Rose and Chewie arrive back on Coruscant. They head to the Finn’s apartment in the upscale Prilox section of Coruscant. While this is happening, Rey, Temiri and Oniho arrive in the Briskus star system. Suddenly, dark side user fighters swarm the Jedi’s star ship. An intense dog fight ensues. Luckily, the Jedi are able to disable or destroy all the dark side user fighters. The Jedi then land on Briskus in order to find the Sith holocrons. Rey finds the location of a long-lost and forgotten Sith Temple. Inside this temple, the three Jedi accidentally set off security measures meant to protect the Sith Temple from intruders. Dozens of spider battle droids swarm around the three Jedi. Blaster fire envelopes the room. The three Jedi valiantly deflect the laser fire with their light sabers. One by one, each battle droid is destroyed by the Jedi. After the fight, Rey and Company make their way to a secret room which contains several Sith holocrons. Rey places the holocrons into her backpack and the three exit the temple. Rey, Temiri and Oniho head back to Coruscant. Several hours later, Finn, Rose, Oniho, Lando, Rey, Poe Dameron and Temiri are all sitting at a large table in the Finn’s apartment eating dinner. Rey informs the group that Finn, Lando and herself will search for R2-D2 and C-3PO. While Rose, Poe, Temiri and Oniho will work on downloading all information from the Sith holocrons. Meanwhile, the clones of Vader and Luke are training against dozens of Knights of Ren. The talent displayed by the clones is amazing. The Knights of Ren have a difficult time defending themselves from the attack by the clones. Non-lethal light sabers are used by all parties so that no one will get injured during the practice sessions. While analyzing the Sith holocrons, Rose makes a stunning discovery. It appears that the heart and essence of the dark side exists in the Valorius star system. According to the holocrons, if the Valorius star system can be destroyed then the dark side itself can be brought to an end. Poe informs Rose about the black hole devastator weapon. Ohiho and Temiri are puzzled as to what kind of weapon Poe is referring to. Poe explains the capabilities of the new weapon and the fact that it can be used to destroy entire star systems. Fortunately, R2-D2 contains a hidden homing beacon that cannot be detected by the Knights of Ren. As a result, Rey, Finn and Lando are able to track the droids to a planet called Usiss. Above Usiss, the Knights of Ren have a space station where R2-D2 and C-3PO are being held. Inside the space station, R2-D2 and C-3PO are being tortured by the Knights of Ren. C-3PO explains to the Knights of Ren that the droids don’t know anything about the Jedi. However, the torture continues even though the droids protest their ignorance. Convinced that the droids contain no useful information, the Knight of Ren place a cloaked thermal detonator inside of R2-D2. The Knight of Ren proceed to put this detonator into R2-D2 while the droids are offline. The Knight of Ren plan to release the droids and hopefully Rey, and other Jedis will be killed by the thermal detonator contained in R2. Meanwhile, outside the Knight of Ren space station, Finn and Chewie in the Millennium Falcon open fire on the Knight of Ren space station. Lando in his star ship also blasts the space station. Rey comes in behind the other two trying to locate the two droids. Explosions rip the insides of the space station to shreds. R2-D2 is able to break free from his restraints. R2 also frees C-3PO and the two plan their escape. R2-D2 heads towards a release hatch. C-3PO says: “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” Next, R2 opens the hatch with his arm and instantaneously the droids are sucked out into the vacuum of space. The space station explodes in a brilliant ball of light. Rey detects the droids. Rey informs Finn of where the droids are. Next, the Millennium Falcon picks up the droids. On board the Falcon, Chewie detects that R2 contains a very powerful thermal detonator. After several tense moments, Chewie is able to remove the detonator from R2. The detonator is then disarmed. With the droids safely with them, our heroes head back to Coruscant. On Coruscant, Rey heads to the reformed Jedi Temple. Poe informs Rey about all they have learned about the dark side and the Valorius star system. The Valorius star system is comprised of one star, 31 planets, hundreds of moon and countless millions of asteroids. Rey agrees that the black hole devastator must be used to destroy the Valorius star system so that the dark side can be brought to a permanent end. Rey gathers the Jedi together and tells them about their mission. Rey informs them that they will probably have to battle through many Knights of Ren in order to get the devastator set up on the primary Valorius planet. Within hours, the Jedi strike force arrives in the Valorius star system. The system is protected by hundreds and hundreds of Knig of Ren fighters and bulk war freighters. An immense star battle erupts between the Jedi and the Knights of Ren. Many of the Jedi fighters land on the surface of Valorius. These Jedi make preparations to make the necessary adjustments so that the black hole devastator can be deployed. The Knights of Ren storm up from underground caves on Valorius and attack the Jedi. Hundreds of light-saber duels erupt between the Jedi and the Knights of Ren. Kylo Ren, the leader of the Knights of Ren, and the clones of Vader and Luke head into the heat of battle and head towards where the Jedi are setting up the devastator. Rey, Poe, Temiri and Oniho arrive on the surface of Valorius near where the devastator is being constructed. Kylo Ren and the clones of Vader and Luke engage Rey, Finn, Temiri and Oniho in a light-saber fight. The fighting is intense. Rey screams out that they must keep the Knights of Ren from reaching the location of where the devastator is being constructed. It will take a few minutes before the Jedi scientists constructing the necessary aspects of the devastator will be completed. Temiri and Oniho battle Kylo Ren while Rey battles the Luke clone and Rose battles the Vader clone. Kylo Ren strikes down Oniho. Temiri screams in anger and then lunges at Kylo Ren with all his might. Rey cuts the clone Luke in half. Rey then turns to fight Kylo Ren in order to prevent Kylo Ren from killing Temiri. The Vader clone battles Poe. They exchange many, many blows. Credits Star Wars Episode IX/Credits